Succubus
Succubi also known as 'Empusa' are an all-female demon clan known to seduce men at night to feed on their souls. Over millennia, most Succubi have evolved large breasts to help seduce men, but stronger ones are capable of shifting the shape and appearance of their bodies to fit the tastes of the men they attempt to seduce. Surprisingly, they get along well with the Nekomatta and are often seen talking to them. Do not assume Succubi are slouches in battle: for whatever reason, they possess great magical power that they use to absorb the spirit from enemies and cast powerful magic. They are also one of the few demon races that learn healing spells on their own. Though preoccupied with sexuality and troublemaking, they are quite intelligent. Type: Outsider (Monster, Demon) Hit Die: d8 Class Skills The Succubus's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Disguise (Cha), Diplomacy (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Martial knowledge (Monster Weapon)(Natural attack), Knowledge (Any 1 chosen at 1st level), Stealth (Dex), Perception (Wis), Preform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Fly (Dex) Skill Ranks per Level: 6 + Int modifier. Starting Wealth: 2d6 × 10 hl (average 70hl.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 hl or less. Table: Succubus Alignment: Any, though most lean towards chaos Religion: Succubi usually worship the concept of Lust and love it's self, however some worship hot guys as well. *Evility* Sexy Aura (Ex): enemies within 30 feet of the Succubus that find women sexually attractive are at a -2 penalty to attack and damage rolls. (Unless they're gay... then it don't work) Race: • +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, -2 Strength. • Medium Size • Speed 30, Fly Speed 20 feet with Poor Maneuverability. • Low Light Vision out to 60 feet • Succubi gain a +4 bonus to Bluff, Disguise and Diplomacy checks. •Automatic Languages: English and Japanese. •Bonus Languages: Any Monster weapon proficiency Succubus are proficient with and can only wield magical monster weapons, unless they have reincarnated from a previous body that had the ability to wield other weapons. Aa Succubus’s natural attack is also determined by it’s magichange choice. If the magichange choice is the Long Spear, It is ranged touch weapon with range increments of 10 feet that deals 1d8 force damage with a x3 critical multiplier. You do not add your strength bonus to damage Or if you chose the Bastard Sword it is a melee attack that deals 1d10 damage and lands a critical hit from 19-20 with a X2 multiplier. A Succubi’s relevant modifier for determining it's saving throws and spells is Charisma. Spells (Su) Succubi casts arcane spells drawn primarily from the succubus spell list. She can cast any spell she knows without preparing it ahead of time. To learn or cast a spell, a Succubus must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a Succubi's spell is 10 + the spell level + the Succubi's Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, a Succubus can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Succubus. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Charisma score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). A Succubi's selection of spells is extremely limited. A Succubus begins play knowing 4 1st-level spells of her choice. At each new Succubus level, she gains two new spells. Unlike a wizard or a cleric, a Succubus need not prepare her spells in advance. She can cast any spell she knows at any time, assuming she has not yet used up her spells per day for that spell level. Monster Technique (Su) Just like all monster classes, Succubi gain special Monster Techniques they can utilize to get an edge over their opponents. A Succubus Learns a monster technique at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, 18th, and 20th level. These Techniques can be chosen from the Succubus's list of techniques. The Succubus must be able to perform techniques of the technique's level to learn it. If there are no monster techniques you can choose when you gain a new monster technique you can instead gain a new spell. You use your Charisma modifier to determine your technique saving throws just as with your spells. Succubi gain no techniques other than the monster techniques granted through leveling up. Magichange As a free action, a Succubus can change into a Long Spear or a Bastard Sword, Which weapon you choose is decided at 1st level and cannot be changed. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as the Succubus’s Constitution Modifier, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is considered exhausted. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the weapon when the Succubus transforms. For other statistics see the Magichange special ability. Succubus Spear Long Spear (Two handed reach weapon) Damage:' 1d8 or monster weapon, whichever is higher.' Critical: 20 X3 Damage Type: piercing Weight: 6 lbs. Succubus Sword Bastard Sword (One or two handed melee weapon) Damage:' Succubus’s natural attack damage or monster weapon, whichever is higher.' Critical: 19-20 X2 Damage Type: slashing Weight: 6 lbs. Ability Boost Succubi have a very forceful personality, they are also very fit and limber. As such Succubi gain bonuses to Dexterity and Charisma at the levels indicated on the table above. Natural armor (Ex) Succubi have soft and supple skin, yet is much tougher than you'd think. Succubi gain natural armor bonuses as they level up as indicated on the table above. Element Resistance (Ex) The Succubus gains a resistance to any one energy type (except Force). This bonus increases as indicated on the table above. Heritage Power (Su) Herritage Powers are abilities earned by training in a specific succubus art. Succubi practice many different hidden arts and each succubus uses these abilities to the best of her ability. Heritage powers can each be used a number of times per day equal to your Charisma modifier, and one additional time per day every time you select the same power. Each one can be taken more than once each time granting additional abilities for selecting it. Succubomb: Succubi have the power to create large heart shaped bombs that are able to deal nice chunks of damage to the unfortunate souls they face. Succubombs deal 1d6 damage per 2 levels in a 5 foot burst. Creatures are entitled to a DC: 10 + ½ character level +charisma modifier reflex save for ½ damage. Every time you select the Succubomb heritage power, you can select and apply one of the following abilities to it, each ability is selected only once. • Increase radius burst of the bomb to 10 feet. • Damage dice of Succubomb increases to d8. • Succubomb can be used as normal weapon to perform Succubus Techniques. However if the technique usually grants more than one attack roll you only gain one attack roll with it. • Creatures who fail their saving throw are stunned for 1 round. • Choose for creatures to make a reflex saving throw or a fortitude saving throw when using your bomb. All creatures effected by the bomb must make the same kind of save. • Add Charisma modifier to the damage dealt with the bombs. If you possess all of the listed Succubomb powers, you gain the ability to make an attack with a succubomb as an attack action instead of a standard action, this also increases the number of attacks you can make with a succubomb as part of a technique. Summon Swarm: Succubi can summon a swarm of bats as per the spell summon swarm, at a level equal to their own. Only one swarm can be summoned at any given time and they can only be bats, though the succubus actually has full control over this swarm. The swarm's distraction save DC: is 10+1/2 your Succubus level+ your Charisma modifier. and deals 1d6 as well as an additional d6 for every 5 levels you possess (Max 5d6 at level 20). Every time you select the Summon Swarm heritage power, you can select and apply one of the following abilities to it, each ability is selected only once. • Add the Giant Creature template to your Summoned Swarm. • Add the Advanced Creature template to your Summoned Swarm. • Your swarm gains an additional number of hitpoints equal to your Charisma modifier. • Your Swarm does not provoke attacks of opportunity. • Your Swarm bypasses Damage Reduction. • Your Swarms cannot be targeted by spells that target single creatures. If you possess all of the Summon Swarm powers, Swarms you summon Gain 1 evolution point per 5 levels you possess in succubus (To a max of 4 evolution points at 20th level). These evolution points can be spent to apply any evolution you qualify for, using your succubus level as your Summoner level to determine if you qualify. This cannot be used to grant them natural weapons to attack with or extra limbs. Seduction: A succubus can use “Suggestion” as the spell. The saving throw is DC: 10+1/2 Succubus level+Charisma modifier. Every time you select the Seduction heritage power, you can select and apply one of the following abilities to it, each ability is selected only once. • You can expend two uses of Seduction to have the spell work like Charm Monster instead. • You can choose to make this spell work as Beguiling Gift instead of Suggestion. • Creatures that would find you attractive take a -4 penalty to their saving throw against this spell. • Creatures whom do not follow the suggestion you make must make a fortitude saving throw of the same DC or take 1 damage to a single ability score. • You are treated as having the Ambiguous feat or as if you didn't possess the ambiguous feat (If you already possess it) against creatures of the same sex if they fail their saving throw against this ability. • You can choose to have this spell work as Unnatural lust instead of Suggestion. • You gain a bonus to attack rolls equal to your Charisma modifier against enemies whom you have effected with this ability for the duration of the spell. If you possess at least 7 of the 8 Seduction powers, you can expend 3 uses of the seduction ability to cast Dominate Monster instead. Transformation: A succubus can use “Alter Self” as the spell. Every time you select the Transformation heritage power, you can select and apply one of the following abilities to it, each ability is selected only once. • You can expend a use of Transformation to instead gain a +2 bonus to any one ability score for the duration of your Alter Self Spell. This is an untyped bonus, but it can only be active once for each ability score at any given time. • When using this ability, you gain a +1 bonus to all charisma based skill checks for each of the following feats you possess. (Well Endowed, Super Sexy, Distracting Body, and Hot Stuff) • When using this ability, you gain a bonus to your bluff and disguise checks equal to your Charisma modifier when using it to attempt to portray someone specific. • By spending two uses of Transformation, you can cast an Enlarge person, or Reduce person spell on yourself at the same time as the Alter Self Spell. • Spells such as True Seeing cannot see through this spell without a successful caster level check against the Succubus. • You can spend a move action to completely change the appearance of your alter self spell without using the spell again. If you possess all of the Transformation heritage powers, You can expend 2 uses of it to cast a baleful polymorph spell (DC: 10+1/2 Succubus level+ Charisma modifier), or expend 3 uses to cast a Greater Polymorph spell on yourself instead of Alter Self. Familiar: Succubi are known for "Getting along" with people, however some are far more adept at it and actually focus themselves as an actual familiar for a spell caster. A succubus can use “Beast Shape II” as the spell, however they must assume the form of a tiny sized creature on the list of familiars. This form must be selected when you choose the heritage power. A spellcaster whom you are allied with can select you to be their familiar in place of their normal familiar. Doing so Grants the Succubus the bonus the familiar grants to the master from their familiar choice (Such as a toad granting +3 HP) in addition to counting as that animal for the Master. You also gain the Empathic Link with the Master. Every time you select the Familiar heritage power, you can select and apply one of the following abilities to it, each ability is selected only once. • You can expend a use of Familiar to instead become a small or medium sized creature following the rules still for Beast Shape II. The creature must be selected upon taking this Heritage power. • You can select a witch Hex using your succubus level as your witch level to determine if you're powerful enough to select it. You cannot select a dominion Hex unless your master is a witch, in which you can select dominon hexes from the same dominion as your master, however you can only select ones the witch already possesses • When using this ability you gain 10 temporary hitpoints. This bonus increases by 10 for every Familiar heritage power you've selected • While in this form you gain half of the natural armor bonus and half of the ability score bonus that the spellcaster normally grants their familiar • Gain the Share Spells ability of a familiar with your Master while in familiar form. • Gain the Deliver Touch Spells ability of the Familiar with your master while in familiar form. If you possess all of the Familiar heritage powers, The Succubus gains Evasion, as well as the Scry on Familiar ability. You can expend a use of the familiar transformation ability to gain the powers it grants, without actually transforming. Matra: A specific kind of succubus that utilizes powers similar to a witch. The Succubus gains the evil eye hex of a witch, and uses her succubus level as her witch level to determine any of these powers. Unlike with a witch, it costs uses of her Heritage power to use the Hex. Unlike normal Heritage powers, every time this one is taken, you can gain another heritage power, or a witch feat that you qualify for. The Witch cannot select any dominion hexes and it cannot select major or Grand hexes either. If you possess the Matra heritage power 7 times, You can select a single Major Hex that you qualify for. In addition the evil eye of the Succubus no longer takes uses of your heritage power to use and works like a normal witch evil eye. Fly (Ex) At 5th level the succubus’s flying ability increases to 40 feet with a good maneuverability. Profane Protection (Su) At 3rd level the Succubus adds it’s Charisma modifier into it’s Saving throws as a deflection bonus. Profane Grace (Su) At 7th level the Succubus adds it’s Charisma modifier into it’s Armor class as a deflection bonus. Lilith (Su) At 20th level you become a supreme mistress of the night, a destructive temptress that knows no boundaries and can charm even the most chaste of creatures to your will. Once per day as a standard action, You can enter a form of supreme beauty. You gain a +8 bonus to your Charisma score. You gain +3 natural armor. You gain the effects of the Distracting body feat as well as the Super Sexy feat. If you already possess those feats the DC for distracting body is increased by +2 and the effects of super sexy are doubled. Whenever you land a successful attack on a creature they must make a will saving throw DC: 10+1/2 level+ Charisma modifier, or take 1 negative level. The succubus heals a number of hit points equal to her Charisma modifier from this ability for every negative level she inflicts. Creatures must make another will save after 24 hours or the negative levels they receive will become permanent. This form lasts 1 round per level. Succubus Spells 1st-Level Succubus Spells—''arcane mark, bleed, dancing lights, daze, detect magic, detect poison, guidance, light, mending, message, putrefy food and drink, read magic, resistance, spark, stabilize, touch of fatigue, beguiling gift, cause fear, charm person, command, comprehend languages, dancing lantern*, detect secret doors, hypnotism, identify, ill omen, mage armor, mask dweomer, Detect Thoughts, Suggestion, Unnatural lust ''2nd-Level Succubus Spells— daze monster, enthrall, false life, glitterdust, hidden speech, hold person, perceive cues, scare, see invisibility, status, summon swarm, touch of idiocy, zone of truth, Charm Monster, Vampiric Touch 3rd-Level Succubus Spells— arcane sight, bestow curse, clairaudience/clairvoyance, dispel magic, glyph of warding, locate object, nature's exile, remove blindness/deafness, remove curse, remove disease, screech, seek thoughts, share senses, speak with dead, suggestion, tongues, twilight knife 4th-Level Succubus Spells—''arcane eye, black tentacles, charm monster, crushing despair, dimension door, discern lies, divination, fear, geas (lesser), locate creature, minor creation, moonstruck, neutralize poison, phantasmal killer, scrying, secure shelter, sleepwalk, solid fog ''5th-Level Succubus Spells—''break enchantment, contact other plane, dominate person, feeblemind, hold monster, major creation, prying eyes, telepathic bond, teleport, waves of fatigue ''6th-Level Succubus Spells—''analyze dweomer, dispel magic (greater), geas/quest, guards and wards, legend lore, suggestion (mass), symbol of fear, symbol of persuasion, transformation, true seeing, unwilling shield, Ethereal Jaunt, Greater Teleport ''7th-Level Succubus Spells— arcane sight (greater), hold person (mass), plane shift, power word blind, regenerate, scrying (greater), teleport object, vision, waves of exhaustion 8''th-Level Succubus Spells—''antipathy, charm monster (mass), demand, discern location, irresistible dance, mind blank, prying eyes (greater), trap the soul, astral projection, dominate monster, hold monster (mass), soul bind 9th-Level Succubus Spells—''Dominate Monster, Heroic Invocation, Hold Monster (Mass), Overwhelming Presence, Power Word Kill, Symbol of Strife, Transmute Blood to Acid, Shapechange, Time Stop, World Wave '''Succubus Techniques' 1st-Level Succubus Techniques— **Hip Attack 2nd-Level Succubus Techniques—**Pink Illusion, **Love and Destroy (MC) 3rd-Level Succubus Techniques—**Drain, **Body Change, **Delusions (MC) 4th-Level Succubus Techniques—**Evil Healing 5th-Level Succubus Techniques— **Thunderbolt, **Sexy Heal 6th-Level Succubus Techniques— **Raging Dromi 7th-Level Succubus Techniques—**Bound Heart, **Summon Vampire (MC) 8th-Level Succubus Techniques—**Tempting Break, **Flying Sparks 9th-Level Succubus Techniques—**Twin Attributes, **Nightmare, **Judgment Sword (MC) = Succubus Archetypes = Pettanko = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Succubus Reincarnation Category:Females